black ties and prom dresses
by zaynub
Summary: everything seems to be going smoothly between the two, for once. until it's not. high school lucaya prom au. one-shot. fluffy feel-good story, for the most part.


**.**

**..**

**...**

_lucaya high school prom au (also partly inspired by princess diaries)_

* * *

The Matthews' house was packed. Cameras flashed every few minutes, sometimes Shawn, sometimes Maya. Constant groans were heard from the teens as their parents fawned over them. Compliments thrown everywhere. 2 handsome boys. 2 beautiful girls.

And his eyes were all on her.

A pale purple dress complimented her porcelain complexion and the sparkles in her dress matched that of the twinkles in her eyes. And her eyes; a blue neither the sky nor the ocean could ever hope to parallel.

And she was walking straight towards him.

She glided along next to him with a smirk.

"What's the matter, cowboy? Not used to this get up?"

He opened his mouth but words failed him.

She smirked in satisfaction, but just the faintest tinge of red colored her cheeks.

"You know, this isn't a square dance, so there's not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doing," she teased.

He smiled. "Well then, I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me."

"You're not playing this right." She held up a finger in accusation but the hostile effect was somewhat ruined by the lavender corsage adorning her wrist.

He grabbed her hand; more gently than playfully and lifted her hand up, above his lavender tie, straight to his lips. "I'll try harder next time," he whispered as he placed the smallest kiss on her hands. Even as he did it, he could feel the blood pooling into his face.

She pulled her hand away and shuddered in apparent disgust but he could see the smile tugging at her lips and the pink shade hiding beneath her cool skin. "I will break you," she said, as her own voice faltered ever so slightly.

"Will you?" He teased. "If that's what makes you happy, then, I certainly can't wait for it," he tipped his imaginary hat, "ma'am," and released her hand.

This time, it was her at a loss for words and she abruptly turned away. But he caught the grin painted across her face just as she turned away and he smiled at himself out of accomplishment. He hadn't quite recovered when suddenly Katy Hart caught his eyes and walked toward him with a knowing look on her face.

She stopped next to him, staring at the retreating figure of her daughter.

"She's something," her mother said proudly.

"She's going to be a handful, isn't she?" he inquired.

"You'll never be bored," Katy informed Lucas with a laugh.

...

After much shepherding from Topanga, they had finally made it out of the house and into the family van. As it turned out, Lucas and Maya ended up together in the back of the van while Farkle and Riley sat in the middle.

"Hey, Bucky McBoing," Maya began conversationally.

Lucas had avoided staring at her out of fear of making himself look like a fool but he could ignore her no longer and turned to look her full in the face.

"You remember when we played baseball on Halloween?"

Lucas chuckled. How could he ever forget? "Haha, yeah. When you nearly scared Farkle out of his pants."

"Actually," she retorted, "it was you who hit him with the ball."

She paused, and he sensed that there was some other reason she had brought it up. He thought for a moment and it hit him just as she resumed.

"You're not my type," they both said in unison. They both laughed at the memory, then glanced hurriedly away from each other.

"Well," he responded slowly, as her eyes found his again. "Looks like I'm taking you out anyway."

A smile lit up her features and threatened to crack her face as she turned away to look out the window.

He too smiled to himself, feeling he was doing a thoroughly good job with his first ever date to prom.

...

They were in a secluded corridor just outside the crowded ballroom. They were bickering. Of course they were. When weren't they?

Maya had wandered off to get a nice dance in with Riley while Farkle had gone off to get some snacks. Which means he had been left alone with only himself to dance with. Until Missy Bradford had suddenly bustled into the ballroom and threw herself into Lucas' arms. Lucas had backed away, but not before Maya had walked back into the room. She had stepped right in between them, opened her mouth, then turned away without out a single word. At this point, Lucas has escaped Missy's vice grip and hurried after Maya. She had known he would follow him and she ignored his apologies as she led him to just where she wanted to be. She had kept walking until they had at last reached the secluded corridor, right next to the chocolate fountain.

She faced the chocolate fountain, keeping her back to him.

"Maya, will you look at me, please?" She did not budge.

"I didn't dance with her, I didn't even talk to her. She threw herself at me. I'm sorry, I was trying to get away from her." She said nothing, and it was his turn to get irritated.

"Why are you getting so mad? You left me all alone, it's not like I could just shove Missy off of me. I have manners, unlike yo-"

She turned abruptly and punched his arm.

"I hate you," she said forcefully,

"I hate you too," he said irritably.

"Yeah, well, I hated you first," she said, with the smallest hint of their usual lighthearted humor. It was just enough to calm him down and suddenly he knew-she was not mad; she was jealous. The thought sent a rush of adrenaline through his system. The next thing he knew, her lips were crushed against his and his hands found the small of her back and then suddenly it was her lips crashing against his and her hair pulling at the back of her neck and there was such fervor that he hadn't noticed that he had lifted her off her feet and their limbs were suddenly entangled.

How long their kiss lasted, neither knew.

All they knew was that it was the best prom they ever had.

* * *

_a/n: hope you all liked it. prom is coming up soon and this little piece came out of me, so hope you all enjoyed it. :) _


End file.
